


Wind in my Sails

by Sapphos_Ghost



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphos_Ghost/pseuds/Sapphos_Ghost
Summary: Asami's POV of the last season of Legend of Korra. Includes the last two episode of the third season for background.





	1. Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my fic! I'm excited for this journey, and hoping you all are excited as well! This mainly follows canon, with a few extra emotions and added scenes to fully show Korrasami's relationship as it develops. Hope you enjoy!

I’ve always been in awe of Korra, ever since the first day I met her. Her confidence, and her strength and her ability to make you feel at home. But lately, I have been most in awe of her selflessness and bravery in the face of terrifying odds. As I stand next to “team avatar” and our other allies, all I can do is watch the woman I have come to admire and even love. I know important conversation is going on around me, but all I want to do is talk to Korra and tell her that her life matters, and that she is wonderful and beautiful and so so strong. I hold myself back, watching her quietly, as people speak around me. 

I am brought out of my thoughts by Bolin, making odd bird sounds. I roll my eyes at him, knowing he may be trying to alleviate the situation by making a joke. Or, he’s trying to find anyway to find Opal and is not able to think past his ideas. Maybe I’m being too kind to him, but I love Bolin, and his oafish ways, and think the world of him. 

Mako’s standing next to me, and rolls his eyes, just like I did. “Bird calls, really?” His eyebrows are drawn down, as if he is thinking deeply. He probably is. I can feel the tension between them, but I don’t know how to diffuse the situation, and my attention is once again drawn to Korra. 

Her arms are crossed over her chest, and I can just barely make out her face in the window. She looks pained and sad, and I more than ever want to embrace her and take her pain away. The worst part of it, is I know what she’ll say, before she even says it. She sees one way of dealing with this; sacrificing herself. She speaks, but doesn’t turn around, sighing deeply. “It doesn’t matter. None of these ideas will work. The second Zaheer realizes we’re up to something, he’ll wipe out the airbenders.” 

Suyin sighs, and clenches her fists tight. “Opal is one of those airbenders. Believe me, I understand what’s at stake.” 

Korra finally turns to face the group, and I feel my stomach drop. “I’ll think you agree that the only plan that will work is for me to give myself up.” Even though I knew it was coming, it hits me like a satomobile. She’s willing to give her life; her beautiful, strong, caring life, for those she loves. My heart hammers in my chest and I take a deep breath, trying to remain strong. 

Mako all but screams beside me, snapping me out of my thoughts. “What?!?” I want to echo his sentiments, but stay quiet, knowing that it will not change Korra’s mind. 

Lin looks horrified, and hangs her head. “Korra, no.” I have never seen Lin look more defeated than at that moment. 

Tonraq looks like his heart is in pieces, but he clenches his fists, and shakes his head furiously. “We’ll figure out another way!” 

Korra shakes her head, now looking determined and dejected at the same time. “I talked it over with Lord Zuko, and I’ve given it a lot of thought. I have to do this.” My eyes fill with tears at her statement, and I wrap my arms around myself, willing myself not to sob. 

“You can’t expect us to sit by and let Zaheer take you.” I find myself saying, tears now streaming down my face. My heart feels heavy and thick with emotion, as if it is pumping pure grief through my veins. 

“The world has been out of balance for far too long: it needs the Air Nation back again I can’t let Zaheer destroy it and everyone we love. Help me save the airbenders, then you can worry about saving me.” I can feel my hands shaking, grief still pouring through my veins. 

I expect everyone to object, especially Tonraq. Instead, he exchanges glances with Su, and sighs. “We’re with you Korra.” 

Su nods, her eyes misty with tears. “Yes, whatever you need, we’re here.” 

Korra nods heavily, her own eyes misty, but determined. She wipes at her eyes with the back of her hand, and nods her head. “I’ll go radio Zaheer.” 

As she leaves the room, tension seeps into the air. Mako is staring daggers at Su and Tonraq. Bolin is crying softly, and I wrap my arms around him, letting him cry into my shoulder. I feel tears of my own trickle down my cheeks, and land on Bolin’s shirt. Soon, he stands up, and begins to pace, which I must say starts to annoy me. I wipe away my tears, and sit with a heavy heart, watching him pace back and forth. Mako sits next to me, also watching Bolin pace. “Will you sit down!? I’m already tense enough as it is.” 

Bolin glares at his brother, but soon his face softens, and he crumples. “I’m just worried about Opal, and Pabu’s not here to comfort me.” He sighs. “I hope he and Naga are doing okay back in Zaofu.” 

I shake my head a little. He was sad because of Opal? What about the fact that his supposed best friend was going to sacrifice herself to save Opal and all the other airbenders. I want to scream and rage. I want to pound my hands into his chest. But then I remember how much Opal means to him. How much he loves her. It’s not much different than the love I feel for Korra. I startle for a minute, shaking my head. ‘I love Korra?’ I ask myself, my heart hammering in my chest. ‘Just as friends right?’ I ask myself once more. Then I shake my head, knowing that the answer to that question is complicated. It’s beyond friendship for me. It has been for awhile now. 

Suddenly, Korra comes back into the room, a determined look on her face. We all stand up quickly, ready to hear what she has to say. My palms feel sweaty as I look at her, heart hammering in my chest. What if I realize that I love her….that I’m in love with her, and she dies?? Can I deal with losing her without telling her how I feel? 

Tonraq is the first to speak, which snaps me out of my revelry. “Did you speak to Zaheer?” 

Korra looks disappointed, but quickly places a determined look on her face once more. “Yes, he told me to come to the top of Laghima’s peak, at noon...alone. Once he has me, he’ll release the airbenders over to you at the temple.” 

Suyin leaps up. “I think I figured a way to play this so that the airbenders, and Korra all come out in one piece!” We all snap to attention at that, especially Lin. 

“How?” She says, looking at her sister in disbelief. 

“Zaheer doesn’t know how many of us there are, so we have the numbers advantage. I say we split into two teams.” She places the airship figuring on the temple. “Mako, Bolin and Asami will take the airship to the temple.” Then she places the metal clan figurine on the mountain. “Meanwhile, my metalbenders, Tonraq, Lin and I will get into position below Laghima’s Peak” 

I look on in surprise, as Korra nods. As people start to trickle out of the room, to prepare themselves for what’s to come, I steel my courage and follow Korra back into the radio room. She looks surprised when I clear my throat and turns to look at me, her eyes sad. 

I want to fold her into a hug, and so I do, and she accepts it willingly. I feel her arms go around me, and hold me close, and I comfort her as she cries. She looks up at me, vulnerable and teary eyed. “I am so scared Asami. So scared.” 

I gulp down tears of my own, and hold her closer. “I know you are Korra. It’s okay to be scared.” I pause, and look into her beautiful blue eyes. “I’m scared too. I’m scared of losing you.” I gulp down my fear, and continue. “I love you Korra. If you ever need anything, I’m here. I mean that.” 

Korra smiles tearly up to me, and I feel my heart race. “I love you too Asami. I might take you up on that...after Zaheer is dealt with.” I sigh a little, knowing she didn’t grasp that I loved her like she used to love Mako. But I brush off my selfish desire, and give her one last squeeze. She shoots me a small smile as I turn to leave, my heart broken and so terrified.


	2. Lavabending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for taking the time to read this. I will take the opportunity to state that I do not own Legend of Korra or Korrasami. I just love them :P. As mentioned before, this will be a fanfiction about Korrasami and their relationship. It is also a novelization of the final season of Legend of Korra from Asami's POV.

I quickly go in the back and change into fighting clothes, just in case. Skirts are nice and all, but I feel more comfortable fighting in pants. I also grab my electric shock glove, hoping that I won’t have to use it, but assuming I probably will. I know the airship is heading towards the pick up point for the airbenders, and so I leave my room, and head to the cockpit. We all watch as we reach, and touch down at the base of Laghima’s Peak. Tonraq, and Su get off first, leaving just Team Avatar, and Lin. Lin hands the radio to Mako, and gruffly says. “Radio the second you see those airbenders.” 

Mako nods. I will Chief, good luck.” Lin nods at him, and she walks down the ramp, leaving only Team Avatar. 

It’s weird that for years now, I have felt left out of Team Avatar. I mean, I’ve been a part of it, without really being able to do much to help. Of course I have my shock glove, and training, but I can’t bend like the rest of the team. It often led to me feeling left out, or somehow less than the others on the team. Our leader is the fucking Avatar for Aang’s sake! How do I stack up against that? But here, in this moment, this team feels like my family. And my heart aches that the most important member of the team to me, is basically a walking sacrifice to a madman. 

I take a deep shuddering sigh, and force a smile on my face when Korra steps into my arms. It’s a brief hug, but my arms go around her tightly, and I breathe in her scent of the ocean, and the hint of her cologne I sigh, knowing this is maybe for the last time I smell that wonderful scent that is Korra. I want to hold onto her forever, but she pulls away. “Be careful Korra.” I hear myself say. 

She smiles at me, tears in the corners of her eyes. “You too.” She slips into Mako’s arms, and for a brief minute, I feel jealousy. But I quickly wave it away, reminding myself that Korra may be saying her last goodbyes. Then Bolin all but leaps on her, sobbing. My earlier anger at his preoccupation with the Airbenders is forgotten as he sobs into Korra’s shoulder. She puts an arm around him and smiles. 

Korra then turns, leaving the ramp of the airship, not turning back to look at us. I, all but rush to the cockpit to take the airship up to the temple, where the airbenders are supposed to be. Tears run down my face as I steer the ship away from Laghima Peak, my heart aching at the thought of losing someone I love so much. 

We quickly get to the temple, and even from afar, we see the damage that has been caused by the battle between Zaheer and his followers and the Airbenders. Mako and Bolin’s mouths drop at the sight of the damage. “Oh man…” Bolin says, his eyes wide. 

Mako nods, “It must have been some fight.” I nod, and gently steer us into the temple. Korra’s voice comes over the radio. 

“Mako, do you see the airbenders?” She sounds terrified, and my heart drops in my chest. I want to hold her all over again. 

“Not yet. We’re just arriving. Don’t turn yourself over until I get a visual on them.” Korra makes a noise of affirmation. I steer the airship so Bolin can get out and tether the airship to the temple. 

Mako and I hurry down the ramp after Bolin. Once we reach the bottom, the lavabender comes forward. I believe his name is Ghazan. He beckons to us, his face a sneer. I trade glances with Bolin and Mako, and I sigh. “You want the airbenders or not?” He sneers, and we nod, following him into the temple.   
Once we reach the darkened interior, we can make out the shapes of the airbenders through the rubble. In front of them is Tenzin, bound to the floor by chains, with his mouth gagged. A shiver runs through me, and I feel there is something wrong. Why is it so dark, and why is Tenzin’s mouth gagged? Korra’s voice comes over the radio. “Mako, what’s going on?” 

Mako replies, suspicion on his face and in his voice. “They’re here. And so is the lavabender.” 

The radio goes silent then, and my heart once again drops. Is that the last time I’ll hear her voice? I stare at the airbenders, wondering if they are all there. Some of them are moving, as if they are fighting the restraints. The hair on my back stands up, and my gut once again tells me something is wrong. It’s too late to say it now, they probably have Korra already. I hope beyond all hope that Korra will be okay and that Su’s plan will work. 

Suddenly, the radio crackles to life, and Zaheer’s voice comes over the line. “Wipe them out!” Ghazan moves to do just that, and we all spring into action, but then the radio crackles to life once more. “We have her.” 

I feel tears on my face before I even realize I’m crying. They have her. If Su’s plan doesn’t work, they’ll kill her. Ghazan beckons towards Tenzin and the airbenders, with a smirk on his face. Again, I get the feeling that something is very wrong. We all run towards Tenzin, who is lying on the floor. Tenzin shakes his head at us. 

“It’s okay Tenzin. We’re about to get you out of here.” He continues to mumble and shake his head. Mako stands up, and starts towards the Airbenders, who dissolve into pools of water, and empty airbender outfits. At the very back sits Ming-Hua the waterbender. She had bent water to fill the outfits to make it seem like the Airbenders were there. I can feel my mouth drop in outrage, and hear the gasps beside me. Ming-Hua smiles at us, her arms made out of water, which she lashes towards us, sending a huge stream of water directly at us. Mako quickly blocks the attack with fire. 

After blocking the attack, Mako reaches for the radio, and quickly explains the situation via the radio to Korra. “Korra! It was a trick! They’re not here. Don’t turn yourself over!” The radio is silent, and we have no way of knowing if Korra even heard the message. Mako then switches channels and screams into the radio. “Chief, get Korra out of there! Now!” 

 

While he’s on the radio, Ming-Hua uses her water tentacle-arms to climb the walls, and comes to land beside Ghazan at the entrance to the temple. Ghazan quickly fills the ground around us, and before us with lava, and it races towards us. Bolin quickly blocks the lava flow with a column of earth. I kneel down next to Tenzin, using a pin from my hair to unlock the chains around his wrists. “Where are the Airbenders?” I ask Tenzin, who is heavily leaning on me. 

“I don’t know. Zaheer moved them out of the temple.” I look on, worried both about Tenzin and the Airbenders. Behind me, I hear Mako grunt with exertion and a wave of heat hits my back. Then I hear a cackle, and the sound of Ming-Hua’s voice. 

“Won’t you just bury them already?” I turn to see Ghazan lavabend the floor, and I gasp as it spreads across the room. Ghazan backs out of the temple, lavabending the ground around the exit, effectively cutting us off.

I stare down at the shackles that are still on Tenzin’s wrists, “Come, on.” I say to myself, as I play with the hairpin a little, before giving it a frustrated smack. At that, the shackles come undone, and I help Tenzin to his feet. “We have to get to the airship.” 

Bolin looks back at me, a terrified look on his face. “Not gonna happen. The exit’s blocked.” As he talks, he bends a barricade to stop the lava flow from reaching us. I feel my heart beating out of my chest as I look around us at the slowly approaching lava. There is no way out. Is this going to be how I die? 

Tenzin slips a little on my shoulder, and Mako runs to help support him, taking a lot of the weight off of me. “Where’s Oogi?” I ask, hoping beyond all hope that the air bison can get us out of this mess. 

Tenzin shakes his head, his usually calm eyes filled with dread. “Gone. All the bison got scared off during the attack.” Then, his eyes flood with hope, and he points at the wall. “But I think I know another way out. Bolin, can you get us to that wall?” 

Bolin nods, “On it!” He punches towards the wall, and the stone begins to give way, forming a door that we can get through. We follow Bolin through the door in the stone, leading into a real arch, which we slowly go through. It’s a simple room with some supplies laid out. I hardly pay attention, concentrating on getting away from the lava, while supporting Tenzin. We’re not going to leave anyone behind. Behind me, I can hear the sound of a wall of stone going up, probably blocking the flow of lava. 

Tenzin, breathing heavily, nods towards a trap door in the floor, which Bolin hastens to open. “Through there.” It leads to a stone staircase, which we hurry down as fast as we can. It’s dark in this place, and Mako starts a flame in his hand, lighting up the dark tunnel. I have a feeling that it’s not going to be dark for long, as soon as the lava begins to fill this tunnel. I still have a feeling of dread in my stomach, like we are never going to get out of this place. What a way to die…

Bolin chuckles a bit behind us, his voice wavering a bit. “Is it just me, or is it uh, getting really warm in here.” I hear him scrabble around, and then he shouts. “Oh, this is not good.” Before the sound of another earth wall going up behind us. “Let’s move it people!!” 

Soon, we can all feel the heat of the approaching lava, and I don’t need Bolin’s constant chattering to alert me to the fact that the lava is literally right behind us. “We can’t outrun it! This way!” Bolin rushes forward, and bends a tunnel on the side of the path, leading us away from the staircase and the lava. Quite quickly, the tunnel leads to the outside, and I sigh, breathing in the cool fresh air. We are still stuck however, with no way to get out of this tunnel, since we are on a mountain side. Maybe throwing ourselves over the mountain would be a better way to die than being burnt alive. I’m drawn out of my thoughts at Mako’s voice, filled with fear. 

“Now what?” We all turn around to see the lava slowly starting to fill up the tunnel, coming towards us. Bolin, in a crazy manner walks towards the lava, and stretches out his hands. Mako starts forward, letting go of Tenzin a bit “Bolin!” 

Crazily enough, Bolin bends the lava over his head, and it encircles him, creating a sphere around himself. He groans, and with his hands, he bends the lava away from us, forming a magma barrier as the Lava cools and solidifies. 

My mouth is hanging open, amazed at what Bolin just did. Beside me, Tenzin mumbles “Incredible.” I nod in agreement. Who would have known that sweet tempered Bolin was a fucking lavabender! 

Mako obviously didn’t “You’re a lavabender!” Thank you captain obvious. 

Bolin, in typical Bolin fashion turns to us with his mouth open wide. “I know. I just found out.” 

Then behind us, we hear the noise of an sky bison. We all turn to look, and I finally feel safe as I see Kai sitting atop a baby sky bison. “Hey, you guys need a lift?” Tenzin looks shocked to see him, and sighs deeply. 

“Kai, you’re alright.” Tenzin’s body sags, his voice heavy with relief. Kai nods and shrugs. 

“More or less. Everyone hop on.” We load Tenzin on the bison first, and then I hop on, reaching out my hand for Mako. As he climbs on, we begin to lose altitude and I grab on tightly to Mako, worried we are going to drop. Finally, Bolin hops on, and Lefty, the little baby bison groans. Soon, I find myself flying on the back of a baby bison, holding on tightly to Mako.


	3. Finding Answers

As we fly away from the temple, I can’t help but look back over my shoulder as the temple collapses into a puddle of lava. I know that this must be killing Tenzin to see such a testament to the Air Nation reduced to nothing. I can see the grief on Tenzin’s face as he looks over his shoulder at the desolation. My heart hurts for him, knowing that a tether that connected him to his father had just been severed. I know how much that hurts. 

Soon, we reach a makeshift camp, where we can easily spot Su and Lin. I breathe a sigh of relief upon seeing them. I search the crowd of people for a hint of blue, but the only blue I find is Tonraq. My heart drops into my chest as I realize that Korra is not there. A tear streams down my face, and I angrily brush it away, wanting to break down and sob, but knowing I didn’t have time. 

They haven’t spotted us yet, so Bolin does his horrible bird call, which makes me wince. Su spots us, and we come to an awkward landing, with Bolin crashing off of Lefty. I slid down Lefty’s tail, catching myself at the end of it. Definitely not my preferred method of transportation. At least Tenzin stayed on okay. 

Su and Lin run to help us up, and Mako and Lin support Tenzin between them. Kai pipes up from on top of Lefty. “Guys, there’s something I got to tell you.” Poor kid gets ignored as a flood of conversation is started between the adults. 

“How did you guys make it out of the temple alive?” Lin asks, surprise in her voice. I turn once more to look back at the ruin of the temple, and I sigh, knowing how close we came to dying up there. 

Mako jumps in, pride in his voice. “It was all Bolin. I thought we were done for, then out of nowhere, he lavabends!” Bolin walks up to Mako and Lin, a huge smile on his face. 

Suyin places a hand on Bolin’s shoulder, and smiles at him. “I knew you had the potential for something big. You just had to believe in yourself.” Bolin’s smile grows, and I can feel the hint of a smile on my own face, until I see Tonraq out of the corner of my eye, and my heart drops again. Still no Korra. 

Bolin’s smile never dims. “You’re right. Being moments from death was a pretty good motivator too. Of course, we would have never made it back without Kai!” I glance back at Kai, still sitting astride Lefty. He smiles a bit at Bolin. 

“Glad I could help. So anyway…” Poor kid gets cut off again. I’m about to interrupt the adults so we could listen to Kai, when Tenzin asks about Korra. 

My heart races in my chest at the question. “Did Zaheer get away with Korra?” I can see from the looks on the faces around me that he had done just that. I quickly wipe away a tear, and sigh deeply. 

Lin nods, “I’m afraid so.” I glance around the circle of people, and notice Bolin’s face drop, and Mako’s face crease with worry. Tonraq has tears in his eyes, and I want to embrace him and bury my face in his chest and cry. But I don’t. I won’t give in to the grief that is coursing through me. 

Su pipes up, “Apparently he can fly now.” 

Tenzin’s forehead creases with worry. “What?” 

I can’t stop the question from popping out of my mouth. I know my face is also creased with worry, and a bit of confusion. How can Zaheer fly? Can Airbenders really fly? “How?” I ask. 

 

Bolin’s mouth drops open, “Are you sure?” 

Lin nods sharply, her face downcast. “I wouldn’t believe it either if I hadn’t seen it for myself.”I can only imagine the shock and awe at seeing someone fly without the use of a glider or airship. It must have been amazing, and terrifying. 

Tenzin sighs, almost in wonder. “I’ve heard the legends about Guru Laghima’s ability to fly. But I never imagined that they were true.” 

Tonraq interrupts, his face now set in determination. His face is so like Korra’s face that I find myself tearing up again. “So what’s our next move?” 

Kai dismounts Lefty, and marches forward into the circle of adults. “I have an idea.” 

Lin snaps at him, and I roll my eyes internally. Let the damn kid speak. “Not right now, kid! We need to figure out where Zaheer took Korra.” 

Tenzin chimes in, still ignoring an ever frustrated Kai. “And find the air benders.” 

Kai loses it, and yells. “That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you! I know where the airbenders are and I bet that’s where Korra is too!” 

Mako stupidly chimes in. “Well why didn’t you say something?” Kai glares at him. Damn, if looks could kill. Before Kai can answer, Tenzin butts in. 

“Where are they? How did you find them?” 

Kai smiles then. “After I got blasted out of the sky, I woke up on the side of the mountain.” Lefty, the little sky bison comes forward, and Kai bends down to his level. “Where this little fellow found me. I tried to sneak back into the temple, to see if I could rescue anyone, and that’s when I saw the airship leaving. I followed it into some caves a few miles from here. The giant lady and some people put the airbenders into the caves. 

Lin chimes in now, looking properly impressed that a kid had been so thorough. “Was it Ghazan and Min-Hua?” 

“No. There were four more of them. They didn’t look familiar.” 

Mako nods, “Must be more Red Lotus members than we thought.” How many could there be? 

Kai looks frustrated, and stands up, away from Lefty. “I couldn’t fight them on my own, so I came back here, hoping you guys would show up.” 

Lin nods at him, and addresses the group. “We need to get into those caves!” 

Kai shrugs “But how? I don’t think we can all fit on my bison.” Just then a shadow appears over us, and we look up to see Oogi, Tenzin’s weirdly named bison flying overhead. 

Tenzin shouts to him, “Oogi!” Oogi comes to a landing, and Tenzin reaches out to him, stopping just in front of him. He places a hand on Oogi’s head. “I’m glad to see you too old friend.”

After that drama is done, we collect ourselves, and Team Avatar eats, regaining the strength we all lost outrunning the lava. I sit a way from the crow a little, so that no one can see me cry. I want to sob, like I did when I was a little girl and my mama died. I want to weep like I did when daddy betrayed me. But I only let a few tears stream down my face. Then I sense someone standing over me, and I quickly look over my shoulder. Tonraq is standing behind me, a defeated look on his face. “Can I sit with you Asami?” 

I shrug a bit, nodding at him. He smiles at me, and it’s just so Korra, that fresh tears come down my face. He looks a bit shocked at my outburst, but puts a strong arm around my shoulder. I want to bury my face into his shoulder, but I don’t. I just let myself be held and cry. Finally, I feel like no more tears can be shed, and I look up into Tonraq’s kind face. His face is also streaked with tears. He meets my eye, and draws his arm back, smiling through his tears. “She’s gonna be alright Asami. She has to be.” 

I nod mutely, still meeting his eyes. He look weary, and so exhausted, but even in this state, he reminds me so much of Korra. His blue eyes shine a bit, just like Korra’s do. His gentle smile is just like Korras. So much of him is displayed in his daughter, and it makes my heart hurt that he may never see her again. That we may never see her again. “I hope so sir. I know Korra is strong, and can take care of herself, but I still am afraid that she’ll be killed. I can’t stop thinking about what must be happening to her right now. She may already be dead.” I start to cry anew, and his arm comes back around me. 

“I’m scared for her too Asami. Scared that I may never see her, or hold her again. Scared that my little girl will be gone. I know eventually she will die, but I was hoping it would be after I had left this world. She’s too young to die.” I nod my head, acknowledging his words, and lean a little into him. He smelled very similar to Korra. I take a deep breath, and I can hear him chuckle. “You’re very fond of my daughter aren’t you?” He asks, his eyes sharp and knowing. All I can do is nod, and he smiles. “You’re a good friend Asami Sato.”


	4. The Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was tricky to write. It's much more a novelization of the events of the final episode than Asami's reflection. I apologize for that, but it was hard not to include all the information that happens in the final episode of Season three without describing the battle. Hope you all enjoy it anyway!

Soon our break is over, and we all load onto Oogi. Tenzin hands me the reins, and I hop on the neck of the sky bison, holding on with my legs. The reins are tied to his horns, and I feel a little worried about flying a sky bison. But Tenzin is in no shape to fly, so I take the distraction that flying a bison for the first time will be. On Oogi’s back is a large saddle, which I’m assuming effectively keeps everyone on Oogi. 

My attention is diverted from the rather large horns in front of me. One of the metalbenders approaches Sun. “I want to come with you.” She’s a striking person, with chiseled features and ice green eyes. 

“No, Kuvira. Stay with the injured. We’ll be back for you once we have the Avatar.” Kuvira nods rather resentfully. 

Below me, I can hear Mako and Kai talking, but I’m not quite sure what they are saying. Behind me, I hear Tenzin and Tonraq having a quiet conversation, but I don’t focus on the words. I instead focus on controlling my emotions. My heart is so heavy, with the knowledge that Korra might already be gone. Maybe even the airbenders as well. So many people’s lives on in jeopardy because of one sick mad man’s dreams of anarchy. I clench my fists in anger, wishing I could end that man’s life with one touch from my electric glove. He would definitely deserve it. Especially if he killed Korra. 

Mako hops onto the saddle, and Lefty takes off with Kai on his back. I shake the reins, and Oogi leaps into the air, following closely behind Lefty. We fly for quite awhile, before Kai slows down, flying alongside us. “The place where I saw them taking the airbenders is around here.” 

“That’s gotta be where they took Korra.” Mako states. 

Up ahead of us, I see a cliff face that has airbenders carved into the walls. Kai points at it, his voice excited. “That’s it! Down there, Lefty.” Lefty starts downwards, and Oogi follows. We land in front of the cave in the cliff face, and dismount. Tonraq and Bolin support Tenzin. 

He looks so beat up and weary. He looks up at Su, and weakly says. “Find the airbenders...and my family.” 

Su nods, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry. I’m not coming out without our children, and the rest of your people.” I dismount last, and all but run to catch up with the rest of Team Avatar as we enter the cave that is below a statue of an airbender. Su, Lin and Tonraq follow Bolin, Mako and I as we run into the cave. It’s dark inside the cave, with only brief spots of light. Mako quickly starts a fire in his palm to light the way. Finally, we begin to hear voices through the tunnel that Lin is creating in the side of the mountain. 

We plow through the side of the mountain, the large piece of rock hitting one of the guards. The other guard goes to protect himself with his bending, only to have Lin quickly throw up a barrier. I take the opening, and leap off Bolin’s back, and over the wall that Lin created. Ducking under the rocks he throws at me, I reach him, and use my shock glove to immobilize him. Lin looks at me and nods, as Opal calls out to her mother. My hands are shaking, fists clenched as I stare at the man on the ground, who I stunned. While he is stunned, he’s not dead, and a large part of me wishes he was. For what he stands for, and what he is a part of. 

Behind me, I can hear the families reuniting, and my heart shrinks a little. There’s no one here who loves me. No one left that loves me like that. But I stand up, and take the key, unlocking the shackles of the airbenders. Ikki gives me a brief hug, and Jinora smiles at me. I ruffle Ikki’s hair and she sticks her tongue out at me playfully. As soon as I release Jinora, she runs to Kai and throws her arms around him. “You’re alive! I can’t believe it!” 

Kai smirks, and hugs her back. “Why? Just because I was blown out of the sky, and fell hundreds of feet down a cliff?” Don’t you know that it takes more than that to get rid of me?” He grins, and Jinora punches his shoulder gently. 

My attention is snapped back to reality when Lin loudly states behind me. “We have to get these two out of here now. They don’t look so good.” I turn my attention to Kya and Bumi, and wince. They look even worse than Tenzin. Bumi coughs. 

“What are you talking about? I feel great!” He coughs again, and slumps down, almost falling from Lin’s shoulder. 

Tonraq addresses the group then, his arms crossed across his chest. “You guys get everyone out of here. I’ll search for Korra.” Bolin and Mako step forward as well. 

“We’re going with you.” I want to step forward as well, but I know that I am not going to be able to keep up in a fight with Ghazan, Ming-Hua and Zaheer. So I keep quiet, hoping that Korra is okay. 

Jinora steps forward, addressing the trio. “You don’t have to search for her. I know exactly where she’s being held.” 

The trio runs off, following Jinora’s instructions. I help support Bumi with Lin, my heart heavy and sad. Lin smiles at me softly. “She’s going to be okay kid. This is Korra we’re talking about after all.” 

I nod my head, feeling anything but reassured. I know I won’t feel better until I see Korra with my own eyes. We lead the airbenders out of the cave. Pema and the kids run when they see Tenzin and have a brief reunion. Suddenly Tonraq comes running out of the cave, a look of terror on his face. “We have to help Korra!” 

I then realize that not only is Korra alive, but she is in the Avatar state, fighting with Zaheer high above us. My heart nearly stops when I see Korra fighting for her life. It picks up as I watch her fight, both in awe of her, and terrified for her at the same time. She breaks off the top of two pillars and smashes them together, trying to pin Zaheer between them. When she doesn’t hit him, she aims three large pieces of rock towards him, before charging at him. Zaheer dodges the rocks, before flying further away. Korra bends more rocks at Zaheer and manages to catch up to him using fire as a means to propel herself forward. Zaheer flies through an arch of stone. Korra flies towards the arch, and lands on it, propelling herself up with earthbending. She uses fire attacks against him, but he manages to retaliate with air blasts. One of the blasts hits her square on, and she falls, ramming into the side of a cliff. My heart again almost stops, and I want more than anything to be at her side right now, helping her fight this mad man. But I know I won’t be any good during this fight. Zaheer flies towards her then, narrowly managing to avoid the attack. Korra gets thrown backwards off the cliff, rolling down the cliff, landing on every ledge before hitting the ground hard. She gets up then, and faces Zaheer once more, shooting up into the air with firebending. She amazingly bends a huge amount of stone from the cliff, and holds it over herself, aiming it towards Zaheer. He narrowly manages to avoid the attack flying back towards Korra. Korra lands in a pool of water, and uses waterbending to shoot whips towards Zaheer. He manages to dodge most the attacks, but some of the water hits him in the leg. Korra then freezes the water, causing him to lose altitude. My heart drums in my chest, hoping that this is the end of Zaheer and that Korra is safe. However, Korra charges towards Zaheer, only to stop and scream in pain, before smashing into the mountain. Zaheer takes the time to break the ice off his leg, and flies back towards Korra, who attempts to breathe fire. She is unable to however, and my fear for her rises. Something is stopping her bending! 

Kai all but screams next to me. “ I can fly up on my bison to help her!” 

Lin shakes her head, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You’d never be able to keep up with Zaheer. He’s too powerful.” 

“We have to do something!” Kai exclaims, and I nod my head in agreement. But how can we help her? He’s way too powerful, even for an accomplished bender like Tenzin. 

Bumi groans. “How can he fly like that?” 

Tenzin shakes his head in wonder. “He’s unlocked powers of airbending that haven’t existed for thousands of years.” 

Jinora pipes up at this. “There haven’t been this many airbenders in one place for a long time either. We have power together.” She gestures to the airbenders around her. “Hurry everyone, form a circle! Follow me!” 

The airbenders form a circle, Jinora in the center. She creates a small vortex that increases in size, with all the airbenders adding gusts to the vortex, causing it to increase in size. “It’s working!” Jinora shouts. 

However, while the airbenders do their work, my eyes are locked on Korra, who is struggling even to stand. They must have done something to her, that is causing her pain. She is screaming in pain, as she attempts to protect herself with bending. Zaheer takes advantage of her weakness and flies past her multiple times, knocking her down with his airbending. He stops above her, his face triumphant as she tries to get up and fails. He comes at her again, and knocks her down the side of the mountain, and I wince as she again hits every rock on her way down. She stops atop a large pillar, broken and unable to bend. Zaheer cackles and says something that we can’t all hear. He then uses airbending to raise Korra up, above the earth. He begins to suffocate Korra, stealing the air from her lungs. My heart is hammering in my chest so loudly. I’m absolutely terrified for her. Suddenly, a gust of wind catches his attention, before a large vortex approaches him. I turn my attention briefly back to Jinora and the airbenders. The vortex is huge, and soon catches Zaheer in its clutches. He tries to escape multiple times, but is unable to. He drops Korra, and flies off. Suddenly, a chain lashes out from Korra’s arm, and catches him around the ankle. Once he is stuck, she flings him down, landing in the middle of the circle of airbenders. He hits the ground hard. She groans in pain, and her eyes flicker out of the avatar state, as she falls to the ground. Jinora runs to her, stopping beside her body. 

Lin and Su trap a stunned Zaheer in an earth prison, while we all run towards Korra, hoping that she is still alive. Tonraq cradles her in his arms, as her eyes flicked once more. “Korra. Sweetheart, it’s me. Dad. Please hang on.” Tears are pouring down his face, and I can feel ones on my cheeks as well. Korra reaches out for him, but then her hand falls and she goes still. 

I can hear a keening sound, like a wounded animal, and realizes that it’s coming from me. Mako quickly comes to my side, wrapping an arm around me. I cry into his shoulder, worried that I had lost Korra for good. 

A cackle hits my ears, and I spin to see a look of pure glee on Zaheer’s face. If I had bending, I would kill him in that moment. My hands shake in rage, and I turn back to Korra, watching for a rise in her chest, showing me that she’s still breathing. Lin spits out. “What the hell are you laughing about?” 

Zaheer cackles again. “You’re too late! The poison has been in her system too long! The Red Lotus have won!” 

Jinora looks up to Su and LIn. “You can save her! The poison is metallic!” Su runs up to Korra and softly holds her by the shoulder and forehead. She metalbends and pulls the poison from Korra’s limbs. I look on, terrified, hoping beyond all hope that she can save Korra. She pulls poison out of Korra’s mouth, causing Korra to cough. Su then tosses the poison aside. 

Korra opens her eyes and smiles. My heart almost leaps out of my chest at that smile. She reaches out to her dad once more, and weakly says, “You’re alive.” 

Tonraq face is streaming with tears as he holds his daughter. “I’m here for you. I’m never going to let you go.” 

Zaheer pipes up with some nonsense, and Bolin classically puts a sock in his mouth to stop him from talking. 

I watch Korra as she slowly recovers, holding onto her dad as best as her weak limbs allow. Tears are pouring down my face, and I bury my face into Mako’s chest, crying away my fears.


	5. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the juicy stuff this chapter. Lots of Asami and Korra pieces. Enjoy!

I barely remember the trip back to the safety of Republic City. All that I can remember are the groans and screams of pain from Korra. She tells us it feels like every bone in her body is broken. I wouldn’t be surprised if that was true. I just want to hold her close, and tell her that everything is going to be okay. That she’s alive, and I’m so happy she is. But I know a part of her is broken from what happened, so I don’t say anything. I just hold her hand, and whisper reassurances to her. 

Once we reach Republic City, we rush Korra to the hospital, where waterbenders can work to heal her physical wounds. I’m worried that they’ll not be able to heal her mental ones though. With Kya out of commission, and Katara in the Southern water tribe, we have to rely on the waterbenders that work in the hospital. 

Soon, everyone disperses to their respective homes and jobs, knowing that Korra is in the best hands available and that healing will take a long time. I can’t bring myself to leave though. The idea of Korra waking up alone is too much to bear. And the idea of Tonraq waiting for news alone hurts my heart. So Tonraq and I sit together in the waiting room, waiting for news of Korra’s healing. Tonraq looks absolutely broken, and I know I probably look the same. I lose myself in thoughts of the battle, and I’m startled when I hear a soft sob from next to me. I turn to look at Tonraq, and I see him shoulders shake as he cries for his daughter. I instinctively reach out and place my hand on his shoulder, wanting to provide him with any comfort I can. He places his hand over mine, and smiles through his tears. 

“You don’t have to stay Asami. I’ll be okay on my own.” I quickly shake my head, dismissing the idea. 

“I’m here for you, and for Korra in whatever way is necessary.” He nods to me gently. “Does Senna know about Korra?” I ask. He sits up at this, and grimaces. Maybe he hasn’t been able to talk to Senna about Korra yet. “Do you want to ask a nurse if you can use their radio to contact Senna?” 

He nods, looking at me sharply. “You are an amazing woman Asami Sato.” He stands then, and smiles at me, wiping away his tears. “Korra is very lucky to have you.” He then marches off to talk to the nurse, who leads him to a secluded room. 

I’m left alone in the waiting room, and slowly my fear starts to take hold. What if she doesn’t make it through the healing? What if she’s broken forever? I try to shake away my thoughts, but the pain of them is too hard to bear. So instead, I try to think of good times with me and Korra. 

The first memory that comes into my head is of us constructing the sand sailer in the middle of the desert. I thought we were in trouble when the sand shark broke the airship. Such shoddy workmanship on an airship. Stupid Cabbage Corp. I shake my head, and go back into the memory. 

“Maybe we can still build something to get us all out of here.” I said, looked at the mess of the airship, examining each piece. The look that Korra gave me was apprehensive, but hopeful. Looking back on it, that smile set my heart fluttering. 

The Captain just looked apprehensive, and said sarcastically, “You want to make some wings out of scrap metal and flap real hard?” I roll my eyes at that, shaking my head at his lack of imagination. 

“No, but we might have enough material to construct a makeshift sand-sailer. Like the sandbenders use to get around. All we need is a sail, and some kind of sled to attach it to.” Korra looked impressed by my idea, and smiled at me, shrugging her shoulders. 

“It’s worth a try.” She said, turning to look at the Captain. He shrugged, and points to his underlings. “Gather every piece of metal you can find. We’ll give the sandy beast a run for it’s money.” 

Soon, everyone had gathered the materials needed for the sand sailer, and we slowly constructed it together, piece by piece. Thankfully the sandshark hadn’t been back yet. “She ain’t pretty, but I think she’ll do the job.” Suddenly, the fin of the sand shark is seen by Korra, and we all got onto the sand sailer. 

“No time for a test run. Let’s move!” Once we’re all on board, Korra bends a large gust of wind. Wind filled the sails, and we stuttered forward, hopefully leaving the sandshark behind for good. In that moment, my eyes caught Korra’s and my stomach fluttered again. Maybe that’s when I felt my attraction to her become more. When she put the wind in the sails and rushed us forward out of the desert. Of course, the sand shark still almost killed us, but Korra saved us again with her firebending. 

I’m startled out of my remembrance by a nurse approaching me and clearing her throat. She looks at me, her face weary, and I swallow down tears. “You’re here for Avatar Korra?” She asks, not giving anything away. I nod, and start forward, but she places a hand on my shoulder. “Are you a family member of the Avatar?” I sigh deeply, and am about to shake my head, when Tonraq walks up behind me and places a hand on my shoulder. 

“She is. I’m Korra’s father. Do you have any news?” My heart soars upon hearing Tonraq’s claim that I am part of the family. My eyes well up, but I brush the tears away, knowing that what is said next may change my life forever. 

“She’s going to live.” The nurse says, a small smile on her face. My shoulders sag, the tension leaving them, as tears stream down my face. Tonraq holds tight to my shoulder, squeezing it as he senses my tears. “But, there were some complications.” My heart seems to stop at those words. “The Avatar seems to have broken nearly every bone in her body. She will take a long time to recover, and is having a hard time being able to move. She’s lucky to be alive.” Tears come anew, this time tears of sadness, knowing that the very physical Korra isn’t able to move. It breaks my heart to think of it. 

The nurse smiles reassuringly, as Tonraq’s hand squeezes my shoulder tightly. “She’s asking to see you.” She says to Tonraq, who smiles brightly, tear tracks down his face. “I’m sure she’d love to see you too.” She addresses me. 

I shake my head, and turn to face Tonraq. “You go in and see her Tonraq. I’ll wait out here.” He nods in affirmation, and follows the nurse down the hall. He turns back, and says to me. 

“Can you call Senna and tell her Korra’s alive?” I nod, smiling tearily at him. He smiles back and follows the nurse. I quickly ask a nurse at the waiting room desk if I can use the radio to call Tenzin, and possibly Senna to tell them the news. 

I radio Senna first, knowing she is probably freaking out. She picks up right away, her voice scared and weary. “Hi Senna, it’s Asami Sato. I’m just calling to let you know that Korra is going to make it.” I can hear her sigh on the line, and she tearily replies. 

“Thank you Asami dear. I’ve been waiting for news. I’m so glad she’s going to make it!” I take a deep breath and explain her situation, and how she’s still recovering physically. There are tears on both sides, and she thanks me before I hang up and call Tenzin. The conversation is much the same as it was with Senna. Some tears from Tenzin, and cheers when he tells his family that Korra’s alive. I smile, and hang up with him, heading back to the waiting room. 

I take a seat, knowing I may be in for a long wait, but just as I sit down, the same nurse comes back into the waiting room. “Korra is asking for you. I’m going to assume that you’re her sister?” She says with a wink. I smile at this, but don’t nod. It’s too weird to think of Korra as my sister; not when my feelings for her are so beyond sisterhood. She smiles, and beckons for me to follow her down the hall. We stop at the door, and I peer in the window, smiling as I see Korra talking to her father. 

I enter quietly, and immediately Korra’s eyes meet mine. They are dull, and almost weary, as if she is not sure if she’s okay or not. I don’t blame her. They light up a bit at seeing me, and a tired smile comes on her face. Tonraq smiles at me, and places a hand on my shoulder. “I’ll leave you two to talk. I’m going to go talk to Senna about arranging a time for her to come up here.” 

I nod at him, and hurry over to the bed, taking the position he left. I sit in the chair, and scooch closer to the bed, so I can reach out and hold her hand. Her hand gently squeezes mine, and she turns her head to look at me. “Hi Asami.” 

I smile tearily at her, trying to blink back the tears. “Hi Korra.” 

“Thank you for being here and staying with dad. He really needs that support right now. He says you’ve been awesome, and so helpful and I appreciate it.” She winces as she squeezes my hand, and I let go, worrying that I hurt her. She smiles at me then, reaching to take my hand once more. “I’m so broken ‘Sami. It hurts everywhere. And whenever I close my eyes, I see his face.” I can’t stop the tears from coming down my face now, and she squeezes my hand again. 

I struggle to find the right words to say, gulping down my sobs. “Oh Korra, I’m so so sorry that this happened to you. I wish I could take it away from you. I would do it in a heartbeat. Maybe ask the nurse if she can give you something to help with the nightmares?” 

She nods softly, her eyes locked on mine. I go to stand up to push the button to call the nurse, but her hand squeezes mine tight. “Don’t go ‘Sami. I don’t want to be alone.” I take a deep breath, and smile at her. 

“Korra, I just need to push this button and call the nurse. I’ll be right back.” She nods sadly, and my heart breaks a little as her hand lets go of mine. I push the button, and hurry back to her side, picking up her hand again. 

We wait in silence for the nurse to arrive, and when she does, she smiles at us, looking at our joined hands. I blush a little, but continue to hold Korra’s hand. I explain the situation to the nurse, and she looks sad as she administers a sleeping draught to Korra, who smiles weakly, and slowly nods off to sleep, her hand still gripping mine. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pull the hairpin from my lips, placing it in Korra’s bunned hair. I smile a little at her, hoping to bring her some happiness. “There you go. All fixed up for a formal Avatar appearance.” I crouch down, coming to her level. “Take a look,” I say as I pass her the mirror. I’ve basically been at her side since she was released from hospital. We’ve gotten a lot closer, and she had asked me to get her ready for the ceremony. 

Korra smiles at me weakly, her eyes so tired. “It’s great, thanks” She seems so downcast, and I feel so horrible. She is still stuck in a wheelchair, her legs broken and healing slowly. While some of her other breaks have healed, her legs have remained broken, beyond the healing of Kya and the other waterbenders. I know that after the ceremony, Korra will return to the Southern Water Tribe to have Katara look her over. Maybe Katara will figure out how to help Korra walk. If anyone could, it’s Katara. I smile at her gently, holding her hand. “You know, nobody expects you to bounce back right away. It’s only been two weeks. You need time to heal. I want you to know that I’m here for you. If you ever want to talk, or anything.” I sigh deeply, and she smiles at me weakly. “But let’s just try to enjoy today; for Jinora.” 

She nods, and breathes deeply. “You’re right. Okay, let’s go.” I wheel her out of her room, and in front of a waiting crowd of people. I sigh to myself, knowing that crowds like this don’t help Korra’s mindset. Today will definitely be hard for her. Lord Zuko bows to Korra, and Korra nods back to him. Senna runs forward to hug Korra, holding her tight. Korra pats her mom’s back with one hand, looking forlorn and sad. Tonraq comes up to his daughter, and places a hand on my shoulder, smiling at me, before turning his attention to Korra. 

“You look beautiful sweetie.” He kisses Korra on the forehead, smiling at her. She smiles weakly back at him. Senna shoots me a sad look, and I nod sadly. Korra is a shell of what she was. She’s such a different Korra now then she was when I met her. She used to be so full of life. So strong and so brave. Now she’s a shell of herself, and it kills me to see her suffer like she is. 

Tenzin smiles at Korra, coming forward to place a hand on her shoulder. “You’re looking stronger every day, Korra.” 

President Raiko then steps forward, and I hold back an eye roll. Fuck, who invited this douchebag to the party. “I’d like to officially welcome you back to Republic City. I know that the last time we saw each other, it didn’t end on the best terms. But I want to thank you for taking down those Red Lotus terrorists.” I want to scream at him, and shake him. All he fucking cares about is his own well-being. He’d have been on the list of world leaders that Zaheer and the Red Lotus would have taken down if Korra had not succeeded. Instead I take a deep breath. 

“We should go inside.” Ikki runs up beside me, taking one of the handles of the wheelchair. I smile at her, letting her push one side of the wheelchair. 

“I-I can help.” She says, and you can almost see the love she has for Korra on her face. 

Meelo leaps onto Korra’s lap and I wince a little for Korra. “I want to ride with Korra!” At that I see Korra smile, and my heart melts. Her arms wrap around the little hooligan. “Jinora’s already inside. It smells like shoe trees.” 

Ikki sighs, the sigh of a big sister. “Sandalwood Meelo.” Ikki and I push Korra to the foot of a long staircase, and I sigh, wishing Korra could climb these steps on her own, bounding up them like her usual self. 

Lin steps forward, “I’ve got this.” She bends the floor around us, and we slowly move up the stairs. She smiles weakly at Korra, and puts a hand on her shoulder. “Hang in there, kid.” 

Soon we find ourselves to the left of the stage, the air thick with the smell of incense. I smile a little to myself. ‘Or shoe trees.’ All the air acolytes are gathered on stage, with a hooded Jinora in the middle. Tenzin beckons his oldest child over. “Jinora, come forward.” She walks forward, and kneels down. “Today, we welcome the first airbending master in a generation. And I couldn’t be more proud of my daughter.” She looks up at her father and beams, and I can’t help but smile for her. She saved Korra’s life twice, once with the gust of wind she orchestrated, and then again when she told Su about the poison. In my mind, this little girl was a hero. “When the existence of our people was threatened, and the Avatar’s life hung in the balance, Jinora never gave up hope. Thanks to her leadership, I see a very bright future for the Air Nation. Of course, there would be no Air Nation without Avatar Korra: she opened the portals and somehow the world began anew for us. And she was even willing to lay down her own life in order to protect ours.” I reach down and grip Korra’s shoulder, and she looks up, giving me a tight smile. “There’s no way we can ever repay her for all she’s done. But we can follow her example of service and sacrifice. So while she recuperates, the Air Nation will reclaim its nomadic roots and roam the earth. But unlike our ancestors, we will serve people of all nations, working wherever there is corruption and discord to restore balance and peace.” He turns to look at Korra, and all the attention in the room is placed on Korra. I again give her shoulder and squeeze, as she blushes from the attention of everyone in the room. “Avatar Korra, I vow that we will do everything in our power to follow in your footsteps, and bring harmony to the world.” He bows to Korra, who copies his bow. “ Now, let us anoint the master who will help lead us in our new path.” Tenzin then removes Jinora’s hood, revealing the blue tattoos along her head, and arms. Jinora stands up, and the airbenders bend the smoke from the incense, sounding the wind chimes around the hall. Jinora hugs her father, and the room bursts into applause. 

I look down at Korra in that moment, and she is crying. I quickly turn to Senna and Tonraq, and as quickly as I can, I get Korra out of the room. By the time we leave, Korra is sobbing. Senna and Tonraq embrace her, and I stand next to them, wishing I could take all the pain away and heal Korra’s soul. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watch sadly as Tonraq wheels Korra towards the boat to the Southern Water Tribe. I lent them my fastest ship for the journey. I want Korra to get the help she needs from Katara as quickly as she can. Tonraq pauses at the ramp to the ship, and turns, beckoning me forward. Korra smiles at me when I approach, and Tonraq places a hand on my shoulder, before boarding the ship; leaving me alone with Korra. 

Korra’s eyes are teary, and tired as she looks at me. I bend down to her height, and hug her tightly, which she quickly reciprocates. “I’m scared Asami.” She mumbles in my ear. “What if I don’t get better? What if I’m stuck like this forever?” Tears pour down her face, and I know there are matching tears on my own face. 

I squeeze her tighter then, pouring all my love into the hug. I know there is nothing I can say to make those fears leave her. So instead, I let her know I’ll always be there for her. “Korra, you’re the bravest, strongest, most beautiful person I’ve ever met. I know that you will be back in Republic City soon, and that we’ll be together again.” I scratch the back of my neck. “Team Avatar I mean…” Sigh. ‘Really Asami?’ She smiles a genuine smile at me, and my heart flip flops. “You being in this chair doesn’t change anything for me Korra. You’re still the strongest person I know, so I know you can beat this.” I pause, looking at my feet, before meeting her eyes again. “Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you? I don’t mind.” 

She smiles once more, and shakes her head softly. “I have to do this on my own. Besides, you have Future Industries to look after.” I nod grudgingly, still wishing that I could go with Korra. “I’ll be back before you know it ‘Sami.” She squeezes me in a hug again. “Love you ‘Sami.”  
I squeeze her back, wishing that she could understand how much my statement is true. “I love you too Korra.” Then I step out of the hug, and step onto the dock, watching as Senna comes and rolls her up the ramp. Korra waves goodbye as the ramp goes up, and I’m left on the dock, crying.


	6. Letters from the Missing Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!

Dear Asami,

I’m sorry I haven’t written to you sooner, but every time I've tried, I never know what to say. Please don’t tell Mako or Bolin I wrote to you and not them. I don’t want to hurt their feelings, but it’s easier to talk to you about these things. I don’t think they’d understand. Katara said it’s helpful for my healing to write to someone. So, I chose you. It’s been okay here in the South. Katara has been helping me with healing, and my body is getting stronger every day. I’m slowly able to walk, and am gaining ground every day. I’m still very sore, but it’s getting better every day.  
Asami, I’m still getting nightmares. They are of him mostly, but also of Unalaq, and Vaatu, as well as Amon. They all haunt my thoughts. I sometimes wake up crying, or screaming; even after all these years. It feels like yesterday that it all happened. Two years Asami, and I’m still not in good shape. I want to be the Avatar that I was again, but I don’t think I’ll ever be her again. 

What have you been up to these past two years?  
Korra

Dear Korra, 

It’s been awhile, but it’s great to hear from you. I miss you. I’m so glad you decided to write to me. I’ve been pretty busy these past years. I’m working on city infrastructure project, and putting in a rail station in Republic City. We of course have worked around the spirit vines, just as you would want. Raiko makes a fuss about it, but you know how he is. He knows that I was the only one who could do the job right, so he had to listen to my plans. He tried to go to Cabbage Corp behind my back, but even he knows they do shoddy workmanship. 

I spend a lot of time at the park in Republic City. It’s been renamed Avatar Korra Park in your honor. There’s a statue of you there, and sometimes I go and talk to it, when the park is empty of course. It makes me feel closer to you when you’re so far away. 

I’m sorry you’re still having nightmares. Do you still take sleeping draughts? I know you want to be strong, and not have to take them, but please do if you need them. I think a part of you will always be changed by what happened Korra. But that doesn’t have to make you weaker. I’d say you can be stronger than before, because you’ve made it through something that would have broken a lot of people. I still think you are one of the strongest people I know, wheelchair or no wheelchair. Bending or no bending. I admire you so much Korra, not because you’re the Avatar, but because you are a truly wonderful, selfless person. Don’t forget that. 

P.s. I won’t tell Mako or Bolin you wrote to me, it’ll be our secret!  
Asami

Dear Asami,  
Thanks for your letter. I have to say it made me cry. It meant a lot to me that you see me that way. Thanks for not telling Mako or Bolin about these letters. Especially Bolin. He’s written me so many. I read them all, I just don’t know what to say back to him. I hope you guys still see each other, even when I’m not there. I like the idea of Team Avatar being together in Republic City. 

I’m now able to walk, and even run on my own! I feel so much freer now that I can get out of that wheelchair! My bending is still suffering though, which is definitely not fun. Katara says it’ll get better. I really hope so. How am I supposed to be the Avatar if I can’t bend? Water is still the easiest to bend, but I’m making improvements to the others as well. I have found that bending fire brings back a lot of bad memories. I think I used it a lot when I was fighting Zaheer. It brings me right back to those horrible moments, and it makes me cry, hurts to think about. 

All your projects sound amazing! I knew you needed to stay in Republic City! Look at how much you’ve accomplished in the last few years. All I’ve been doing is being stuck here, learning to move again.  
I think I’m going to head back soon. I miss Republic City, and all of you. I’ll let you know when I’m on my way. Miss you Asami,  
Korra


End file.
